Everything Works in Your Arms
by megsrenee17
Summary: My take on what happens after the Revival. One Shot! Short, sweet, and leaves a little up to your imagination


**Hey Everyone, So, since ASP Ripped my heart out here is my Rogan fix it fic. Hope you enjoy. Also if any of you read my fic titled Logan's Girl that I published before the Revial, I've decided that Rory and Logan's daughter from that fic is the baby Rory is currently pregnant with, and I will also be publishing a series of fluffy snippets about her soon.**

Rory Gilmore has no idea how to feel about anything anymore. Here she is setting on the familiar steps of the Stars Hollow gazebo, pregnant with Logan's Huntzberger's baby, waiting on her mom to utter a word of support, anger, surprise, anything was better than the impenetrable silence sandwiched between them. _You are thirty-two years old, broke, crashing on mom's couch, and having an engaged man's baby, what in god's name is wrong with you?_ She curses at herself, still hating every immortal second of silence passing over her, until finally, Lorelai opens her mouth to speak, somehow making Rory feel more terrified than she thought was possible.

"You're pregnant," Lorelai repeats, calmly, but with almost no sense of how she feels seeping through the words. "Do you know whose it is?" she says, not prepared for the emotions climbing through Rory's voice.

"It's Logan's… and he's getting married to Odette… and oh god, Mom, I messed up, I really, really messed up." Rory sobs.

"Shh, Rory, it'll be okay." Lorelai says, putting her arms around Rory

"How do you know that, Mom? My child's father is getting married and he probably won't even care about me anymore. Which really doesn't matter, but I don't want my child growing up asking why their father doesn't want them."

Rory continues to sob, she just doesn't want her baby to go through the heartache she endured as a child. She didn't want her child to grow up with forgotten birthdays, fatherless father daughter dances, and crippling self doubt. She desperately hoped that Logan wouldn't be to her child, what Christopher was to her.

"Logan's not Christopher, Rory. You guys made a mess, but he's a good man, I don't think he'd hurt you like that."

"But Odette's going to think I'm a whore."

"If that woman has any brains, she would have sensed it was over the minute Logan saw you again."

"But you said he was the guy I can't quit, Mom. I can't put my kid through that."

"Rory, he loves you, you have to tell him. You'll only hurt yourself if you don't."

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, kid, and you'll be the best mom. I promise.

XXX

Logan Huntzberger always knew that the dynastic plan was a completely frivolous and stupid idea. So here he was, finally having broken things off with Odette, and still not one thing felt resolved. He had promised Rory that everything was the way it should be, but of course, it wasn't. There should have been an I love you, but he was scared to risk everything. And now he may have lost the best thing that there was in his life, he's lost all remnants of the man he was ten years ago, with the feelings of regret and heartache slicing through him with the sharpness of a thousand knives.

Little does he know, an ocean away, Rory Gilmore lies in bed, gently tracing the digits of his phone number, then erasing them, then tracing them again, over and over until finally her thumb presses the call button. _Pick up, pick up, pick up._ She thinks, breathing heavily, until she realizes the phone has stopped ringing and there's an uncomfortable silence on the other end and she can't let herself be the one to break it. She desperately needs to know that Logan wanted to answer the phone, that he wants to _talk_ to her.

"Rory?...Rory?" she finally hears him say.

"Logan… I have to tell you something."

"Yeah, Ace." He says, using the familiar name to calm the nerves in his voice.

"I'm pregnant." Rory says, feeling the silence around her.

"And it's mine?"

"Yes, and before you say anything, I just want you to know that I don't expect you to go and just rescue me. I just couldn't not tell you. You deserve to know."

"Rory, I broke off my engagement to Odette."

"Oh, Logan, you didn't do this because of me did you? All I wanted was for you to be happy, and I'm sorry."

"I wasn't happy Rory."

"Oh."

"Rory, this baby, is a big deal."

Those words scared the hell out of Rory. What did that mean? Was Logan not ready to be a father?

"Logan, you don't have to be anything. I don't- I don't want you to feel obligated. I can do this on my own… if that's what you want," and there is a long pause before anyone speaks again. "I just needed you to know." Rory finally sobs.

"You think I'd want you doing this on your own?" Logan questions, a slight twinge of hurt echoing his voice.

"I just don't want you to feel obligated."

Why did Rory seem to think that he didn't want to be in his child's life? Had he really fell back into his old ways that much. No, he has to be an involved and loving father, he can't let himself be anything else.

"I _am_ obligated, the child you are carrying is half mine."

"It's just we're not together, so I wanted you to know you don't have to do this."

"Rory, I really have to do this. I can't just not be there for my kid. You know that's not who I am."

"I just- you were with Odette, and I was scared. Because, god, Logan what do either one of us know about raising a baby?"

"Nobody knows anything about babies until they have one otherwise. People like my father never would have had kids."

"How are we supposed to co-parent long distance?"

"I'll move back to the east coast."

"You don't have to…"

"We're both at a crossroads here, and I'm miserable in London. Let me come home."

Logan was right, he needed to come home. Rory couldn't let her child have an occasional father, she wanted the baby to have the world, and how could he or she have the world if she deprived them of knowing Logan.

"For the baby, my child deserves to know their father."

"Our child." Logan whispers, but not in corrective way, just to let Rory to know he's not going anywhere.

"Yes," Rory agrees. "Our child."

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know, this just wasn't the way this was supposed to happen, I was supposed to be married, and with someone who loved me."

Logan's heart starts to break, did Rory really think that he didn't love her. "Rory, I know that this is all a mess right now… but do you really think that I don't love you. Because I do, you know that.

"I know, and I love you too, but I'm scared, Logan, the baby could change everything."  
"Even if it does, I would never take that out on our child. But I really do think we can do this. _Together."_

"Logan, thank you."

"For what?"

"For being calm. I know this isn't easy for you, and I really am sorry about Odette."  
"Don't be, she was never right for me, and no one said anything worthwhile was easy."

"Yeah, goodnight, Logan."

"Night Ace, take care of yourself and I'll see you soon."

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."  
"I was really hoping you'd say that."


End file.
